


Embarrassing

by Bravemaridin



Series: Fate Drabbles [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin
Summary: Poor Caster! Emiya is so oblivious





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New Three-shot about Emiya and Caster!Cu. Shipping if you squint, Enjoy!

“....Come come, kitty kitty. Your so, pretty pretty. Come come, kitty kitty……” Caster Cu was…intrigued by the sappy, cutesy, peppy music he heard. He didn’t think anyone in Chaldea would listen to something like this.   
“Where is it coming from?” He whispered to himself.  
Following the extremely out of place music, Caster found himself in front of the Archer Gym. At this point the music changed to something more expected for Chaldea, but it was still rather unique. “I’m on the battlefield, like Oh My God. Oh la la la.”   
He was… shocked, incredibly and irrevocably shocked. Emiya….EMIYA was dancing to pop music, … and looking damn good while doing it. Wait… WHAT?!? Stifling a scream, Cu quickly fled without the Archer noticing.   
Later with the Lancer, Berserker, Alter, and Proto! Cu:  
“...... I am NEVER going to be able to look at him again! EVER!” Caster ranted.  
“Um… You’ll have to get over that somehow, and quickly.” Alter said bluntly.  
“Why?” Caster whined.  
“. . . . Master wants you and Emiya on tomorrow’s singularity.”  
“.... FUCK!!!!!!!”


	2. And now, it’s Medb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Cu and now Medb, who's next? ....Poor Emiya, He has no privacy.

“I am unwritten, can’t read my mind, I’m undefined…”   
Medb was ensnared by the rapturous voice caressing lyrics of a song she didn’t know. It was so strong, so powerful, so … seductive. She would track down its owner, charm them with her womanly wiles, and then…   
“Medb!”  
“Eh… Greetings Mozart, what is it?”, Medb asked her fellow Chaldean servant after being dragged from her……. distraction.  
“You were standing there staring off into space and I became concerned.” the musical genius replied.”  
“I am just fine, Mozart. In fact, I’m more than fine!” and with that she dashed off, laughing crazily. After looking after Medb worriedly, Mozart made a beeline for Gudako’s quarters. Master needs to know about this, he thought worriedly.  
A few minutes later….  
“Master, are you here?”  
“Yeah, what is it Mozart?”, Gudako replied  
“I thought it prudent to warn you of a potential disaster.”  
“....did someone mess up the Salon, or the cafeteria, or is it Gilgamesh and Emiya-san again or….” the worried Chaldean master quickly neared panic.  
“It’s Medb.”  
“....I’m of to warn Mashu and the Cus.” he sighed, “Honestly why does she do this?” The 2 quickly left Gudako’s quarters.  
Later on....   
“Lancer!”  
“Yeah, Master.” replied Cu Chulainn  
“Find you other versions and hole up somewhere, maybe a minor singularity.”  
“....Medb?” he asked, suddenly nervous.  
“Yeah, where are …. Cu?” Gudako found himself conversing with an empty hallway. Geez, he thought, how is SHE the only thing those five are afraid of. Then, he remembered an Incident better forgotten.   
“Nevermind.” He mumbled to himself. Then,“AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!” “....Well, crap.”   
Meanwhile with Medb  
“I found you!” Medb crowed when she burst into the almost empty Archer class training room.  
“I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman cavalry choirs are…. ACK!” Emiya was lying out on the Archery field in leather jeans with chains and a tight sleeveless red t-shirt. He was shocked that he’d been discovered, but hoped whomever it was could be trusted with a secret.  
“My dear!”  
Oh, it’s Medb. ….Shit, he’s screwed. Wait….Did she just call him, My dear?   
“I’m not interested.” Emiya bluntly states while slowly backing away from the CLEARLY unhinged former queen.   
“We’ll work on that.” She said coyly winking  
…. I am screwed, thought the red archer, “SO screwed!”


End file.
